pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Valley of Repose
The Valley of Repose is an area in Pikmin 2. It is a snowy area that harbors little amounts of flora aboveground. This is the first area of the game and represents the Winter season. Olimar will discover a group of Red Pikmin in this level and start collecting treasures. It is a fairly good place to grow Pikmin, but not as good as the Awakening Wood. The first cave found here, Emergence Cave, is also where Olimar discovers Purple Pikmin. When the rocket first lands here, it hits a tree branch on the way down, but lands safely. A closer look, however, reveals that Louie fell out of the cockpit. This part of the game acts as a tutorial, but after the first two days, it acts like all other levels. In this area, there are x990 worth of treasures. General layout The western region of the Valley of Repose is used as a tutorial for the first day. The lake past the Emergence Cave is impossible to cross without the help of Blue Pikmin to break down the gate and drain the lake. Past the lake and a small creek inhabited by Water Dumples is a wide open stretch of pavement where the bulk of the area's enemies are. The paths towards the east lead to the other caves here. The surface shows signs of a road, with a manhole, white bars similar to a crosswalk, and a curb. A couple of large snowmen introduce a further human element. Below is the entire level shadow outline. Leaf-less trees and a power line are clearly visible. Treasures *Courage Reactor *Utter Scrap *Spiny Alien Treat *Pink Menace *Fossilized Ursidae *Temporal Mechanism *Unspeakable Wonder Caves *Emergence Cave *Subterranean Complex *Frontier Cavern Enemies *Dwarf Red Bulborb × 2 (One disappears after the first day) *Red Bulborb *Mitite *Water Dumple × 5 *Fiery Blowhog × 2 *Cloaking Burrow-nit *Decorated Cannon Beetle × 2 *Fiery Bulblax *Watery Blowhog *Armored Cannon Beetle Larva *Withering Blowhog *Honeywisp × 2 *Burrowing Snagret Flora *Pellet Posy Video Guide Gallery Nemuri snap.jpg|An overhead view of the area Pikmin 2 Beta 2.jpg|The Valley of Repose in the beta of Pikmin 2. Note the different design on the manhole cover. CourageReactorSprite.png|Courage Reactor Thumb utterscrap.jpg|Utter Scrap Thumb spinyalientreat.jpg|Spiny Alien Treat (buried) Thumb pinkmenace.jpg|Pink Menace (buried) Thumb fossilizedursidae.jpg|Fossilized Ursidae Thumb temporalmechanism.jpg|Temporal Mechanism Thumb unspeakablewonder.jpg|Unspeakable Wonder Trivia *Part of the map reveals through the snow, a cross-walk area, seen in cities. *There are snowmen all over, despite no civilized life on the planet. *It is speculated that the Valley of Repose is The Forest Navel, since it was the only area in Pikmin 2 that was not a remake of an area from Pikmin 1. However, there are absolutely no similarities between the two areas, with the Forest Navel being a generic rimstone cave and the Valley Of Repose being a snowed-over damaged sidewalk. They are completely different areas that take place in different locations. *The Valley of Repose is the only area in Pikmin 2 to not have an electric gate. de:Friedvolles Tal es:Valle del Reposo Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Emergence cave Category:Subterranean Complex Category:Frontier Cavern